The Great Adventure
by thatonegeek1234
Summary: Beast Boy decides one day he has had enough of the Titans. He has a grand trip with no promise of return. While everyone wants to make him stay, Raven just wants answers. What will she get into? If you want more chapters, all ya gotta do is ask!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS.**

"I need to leave."

Raven choked on her tea and looked around the table. The statement cut the air like knife. The tension was so tight, it felt suffocating. The whole team looked at the green changeling as he just continued to eat his Tuesday morning cereal. She continued to choke on her tea. Now, there was attention on her and the other teammate on the other side of the table.

It wasn't like anyone was talking. No one really talks in the morning since they all know each other very well as it is. They have survived seven years together so far. The mayor had decided to up the budget on the prisons to keep the hard to manage criminals more, well, manageable. Since then, their jobs were easier and they took the liberty of going around the country and world to do missions. It had been slow, sure, but this was sudden.

"What?" The half robotic man at the head of the table said very confused. Raven was feeling the same way, however, she knew what he meant.

"There's nothing left for me on the team anymore. I really want to experience the world, you know?" Everyone didn't know, though. They all continued to stare at him with complete and utter shock.

"Beast Boy, We're superheroes. We travel the world all the time. And for the right reason at that!" Their leader stepped in. They were understanding what exactly he meant by "leave". None of them liked it.

"Yes! And our work is never complete!" Starfire exclaimed. "This world, unlike my planet, is the mean. I did not know there were so many things that could kill humans so quickly! Like, the bugs that enter the body, and the accidents that happen because of the unnoticing, and-"

"I'm afraid she's right, Beast Boy," Robin spoke up as Starfire became more exasperated. "This world is dangerous for people who aren't us. We step up and do what needs to be done."

"No! I'm tired of it. Even people who hold great amounts of power like us take leave occasionally. And I think I've built up just enough 'days' to take a very long vacation into whatever the hell I want! I'm leaving tomorrow morning. Look, I love you guys and y'all have been my family for a while, but the world only needs so many of us." The changeling stood up, no one muttering another world to him, put his bowl in the sink and slinked out.

Raven was too stunned to even think. He had been very depressed over these last few months. It lead her to tapping into his emotions more and more to make sure there wasn't anything getting worse. The last few days, she felt a strange feeling come over him that she wasn't sure she completely understood. It was panicky and relieved at the same time. Like he saw a way out of the depression.

This wasn't what she thought that was.

"Friends, what can we do?" Starfire asked. She had tears flowing down her face since she began to speak. "He cannot leave us. What would he do? We are his family! This is his home!"

"I think we need to talk to him. Figure out what's going through that screwed up head of his," Cyborg offered.

"No, he seems determined. Maybe we figure out what he's planning on doing, then we can find out his motivation," Robin said.

"But why would he want to leave us? Have we done something wrong?" Starfire asked innocently. Her boyfriend stepped in to comfort her. Raven had finally felt her body come back to her senses.

"No, we didn't do anything wrong, it's just-"

"It's just that Beast Boy has been trained to run from a place he doesn't feel he belongs anymore! Am I the only one who actually knows his past? We know he's suffered situations that he didn't like when he was a child and always had an out. This is his out! If he wants to leave, fine! Let him! We're better off without him." When Raven finished, she didn't feel better like she thought she would. She broke her tea cup next to her and a light bulb that was shining above them. After noticing, she quickly got up and left the room with the team on a state of shock.

She went to the only place that she'd ever go to after an episode like that; her room. To her, her room was the only place she could think.

She was furious. He couldn't just announce that like that. What was he thinking? He was just going to leave. Seven years of being a close stitched team, and he was going to walk away and forget it ever happened. He was just going to put it in his back pocket like a memory that he wanted to remember and forget at the same time.

Who the hell does he think he is? Over the last year, the team had been going their own directions. They spent more time outside of the tower and were making friends that were civilians.

Cyborg had gotten a girlfriend named Sarah. He spent a lot of time with her, but never really brought her back to the tower. No one really knew exactly why, though Raven suspected it was because he wanted to relive the days of being normal and not half robotic.

Robin was probably the only one who still worked on criminal leads of petty criminals within the area. Once the mentee of a super detective, always the mentee of a super detective. He had been dating Starfire for some time now, and they were definitely past the "honeymoon" phase and just were a couple that were very close instead of together all the time.

Starfire was, well, Starfire. She was probably the only one who tried to bring the team together for some of their old traditions like movie night and volleyball on the roof. Most of the time, it was unsuccessful, getting only her boyfriend and maybe one other together. She had never given up, though. The alien in her made her a very determined person.

Beast Boy had definitely matured. He kept a somewhat tidy space, but has been very unobtrusive. It happened very slowly. When the team compared him to his younger self, he often shrugged it off explaining that "the past is the past". She always knew he was never fond of the past. In fact, the only thing that kept him going was something to look forward to. Little things like movie Friday or waffles on Saturday morning. Hell, even playing a video game in the afternoon after training kept him going for the day. Bu through the last several weeks up to a few days ago, she noticed he wasn't looking forward to anything. There wasn't a whole lot to look forward to. Beast Boy had always been a reward motivated person, so when there was no reward at the end, it only left him disappointed. Maybe this was what he was finally rewarding himself with.

Raven thought about herself. She noticed during the last few weeks they all did things together, she was enjoying it more than she had in the past. When they slowly began to stop doing things like that, she found herself disappointed. She scolded herself for never joining in before they ended it. Maybe she would have understood why they stopped if she did what they did more often.

She had also grown close to Beast Boy. They were good friends for a while. Maybe even flirtatious towards each other in their own weird ways. But sometime last year, they just stopped. They never talked, not even to fight. She couldn't help but think she was part of the reason he was leaving.

She suddenly became hysterical in her mind. She didn't want him to leave! He was, or used to be, what held the team together. She knew what she had to do.

Arriving at his door, she gathered her thoughts before quietly knocking. She heard some shuffling around and then the door swished open to reveal a disheveled Beast Boy.

"I figured I'd be seeing you sooner or later," Beast Boy said with as much expression on her face. It was almost like he was imitating her. Several seconds passed. She couldn't bring herself to say what she was going to say. Sensing something wrong, Beast Boy spoke before she did.

"Look, if you're going to tell me to stay, save your breath. I have already heard it three times – four if you count Star coming by twice but just breaking down." She didn't understand how he was so at ease about this. When Starfire cried, she always convinced someone to do something. She knew he must have been really determined. She cocked an eyebrow at him, still not saying anything.

"Okay, I'm used to you not talking to me now, but this is just getting freaky, Rae." She knew she couldn't use silence as a tactic anymore.

"You can leave," she said. She surprised herself with that statement. Given his facial expression, he was just as taken aback.

"What?" He asked, clearly baffled.

"I know you've been thinking about this for a while," she began, not sure where she was going to take this. "I know there's nothing I can say to hold you back, so I'm not going to try. Hell, if you survived Star's tears, then I know you're serious about this. I just want a couple questions answered before I say goodbye."

Raven saw Beats Boy become less tense. He actually looked kind of choked up at her words. He silently nodded to agree to answering questions. Raven looked to the ground. When she built enough courage, she lifted her head and spoke.

"Why?" Beast Boy sighed like he had been asked before.

"I need something new," he said relaxed as he leaned onto the doorway. Raven's eyebrows furrowed.

"Bullshit." Beast Boy glared at her.

"What?"

"You heard me. I know why you're leaving." Raven began to build confidence in her words. Beast Boy did not take to this kindly.

"Then why the hell ask me?" He demanded. Raven met his eyes and nearly crumbled when he saw the look in them. They looked furious, but beyond that, hurt and unwanted. She softened.

"I was going to see if you were going to lie to me. And you did." Beast Boy softened as well. He slipped to the ground easily. He wrapped his arms around his knees and brought them forward. Raven took the opportunity and sank onto the same wall less than six inches away from him.

"Why do you care?" He asked. Raven looked forward. _Because I wish I would have done the same by now. _Raven had often thought about leaving from the time they formed the team. After they grew closer, the feeling became less and less, but now, she felt she was in the same boat he was.

"Because you at least owe me this."

"I guess I just don't want to be here anymore. I feel cooped up, and lonely. I just… want to get out before things get worse." Raven shook her head. She understood that logic entirely. She almost felt bad for getting harsh with him a few moments ago. Almost.

"What are you going to do?" She asked as she turned to him. He looked right back at her. He put a tired grin on.

"I guess that's the good news. I can do whatever I want. I'd really like to visit many of the continents. Go back to where my parents and I lived in Africa for a little bit. After a while, maybe stop someplace and stay for a while. It would almost be perfect," he finished. She smiled inwardly at his dream. She could believe that's what he would do. _Such a tourist._ One word bothered her from his whole dream, though.

"What do you mean almost?" She was completely serious. She thought his plan was a beautiful plan. If it weren't perfect, it was damn close.

"Well, after seven years of living here, I guess I've been accustomed to having people with me. The only bad part would be I'd have no one to share this with," he said, looking at the wall ahead again.

"Well, maybe you'll pick up a girl on the way," she joked. He chuckled.

"Yeah, maybe," he said.

"So what will be funding this little adventure?" Raven pondered. Beast Boy had become very good with his monthly income but never was a big saver.

"When I turned eighteen, I got my trust from my parents. That, along with my money I've been saving for a little while should get me anywhere," he smiled. He was happy with this plan. Raven could tell he was not happy about leaving the memories he has here, but at least he was making a move. She figured no more words should be said between the two. She gazed at him for a while as he looked at the wall.

All of the sudden, she felt the hysteria in herself again. This was Beast Boy. She needed him here. She was too accustomed to his presence for him to just not be there. Who knows what her emotions will do after he leaves.

She scolded herself. This isn't about her. This was about him. He wanted to go. He should be able to go. She shouldn't put herself in the equation because it would be beneficial to her. If this is what makes him happy, he should go for it – even if that means her being hung over with her emotions.

Slowly, but surely, she leaned her head on his shoulder and his head landed on hers after. It wasn't forced. It was comfortable. It felt right. Raven was very unhappy with the whole scenario, but right then, she felt she was where she needed to be. She closed her eyes and soaked in the moment.

He looked at his communicator after what felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes. He picked up his head sadly and she did the same. Midnight.

"I am leaving in five hours to make a flight to Hawaii. First destination on the road trip," he smiled. She nodded. She felt a single tear roll down her face. She felt like she was having her best friend leave for eternity. He casually reached up and wiped it from her face.

"I'll come by and say goodbye. I can't miss that much," she said with a smirk. He nodded. After getting up, he helped her to her feet.

"In that case, I'll see you in five hours." And with that she turned and went to her room. When she was there, she went to her bed and cried a few more tears. It was very unlike her to cry. In fact, she could probably count the amount of times she's cried on one hand alone.

She decided to meditate since she obviously wasn't wanting to sleep.

When she finally opened her eyes, she felt a little less stressed, but not even close to how she should feel. Especially since it's now four in the morning. Suddenly, she knew.

She knew. She just knew.

_I can't lose him. Not this time._

She quickly grabbed a big duffel out of her closet. She threw in as much stuff as she could that she knew she would need; clothes, books, toiletries, and whatever else she could get her hands on. She grabbed her wallet and communicator. She grabbed her meditation mirror. When she was finally content, she looked at the bag she had packed, still open.

Was she really going to do this? Or a better question – could she do this?

The adrenaline wore off. She suddenly doubted this. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and sat down.

Five o'clock in the morning.

"Wait!" Beast Boy turned around, startled as he was sitting on the edge of the roof. Raven was racing toward him. She had a big bag across her body that made her look even more petite than she actually was.

"Rae? What the hell?"

"I'm coming with you," she said quickly and out of breath.

"Come again?"

"Don't think you didn't hear me correctly. I'm coming. If I feel I want to go home later, I will, but I want to come with you. And I'm not taking no for an answer. I want to leave just as badly as you do. Ever since I joined, I've collected money to leave the group knowing I'd have to. You guys showed me that I belong. But I'm with you. I'm your plus one," she said. She knew she was babbling. He looked really confused. She suddenly felt like she might have been way too intrusive about this. "And if you're okay with this, I would like to join you in the adventure of traveling the world because I've been thinking about this longer than you have."

She sat in silence as she knew he was putting the pieces together in his head. He sighed and put a grin on his face.

"Well let's go then! We have a flight to catch!" Suddenly, Raven saw a flash of the old Beast Boy that she didn't realize she missed so much. She teleported them there and boarded a plane to Hawaii with him.

_Dear friends,_

_I don't expect this to make since. Hell, I know it doesn't make since. I'll just start with this. I have never been able to do anything on a whim my entire life. Even with all of our fights with the worst people in the galaxy, I can easily say that I have never had the adrenaline rush of doing something because I wanted to._

_All my life I've been calculating. I've been focusing on what I can do to ensure nothing goes haywire. But for what? So that I can be uncomfortable? I have left with Beast Boy to travel the world. I have no plans for the future for once and it is honestly the greatest feeling I've felt. _

_I'm sorry you all had to find out this way, but I want to make sure that you know that our years have been good. Our friendship, our team, has been great. Life is changing. I hope to see you in the near future. _

_I hope you can forgive me for doing this, but please know this is not because of anything at the tower. It has everything to do with me, as selfish as that sounds. _

_Love you all, _

_Raven_

**Okay, so I went into this wanting it to be a oneshot, then I thought "Hey, let's make this a chapter thing," to now where I cannot decide for the life of me. So, if you would be so kind, majority rules on this. If you want more, comment so. I'll have you know, if it continues, I will put my heart in it, but no promises. So just review on the yay or nay of more chapters. This isn't the last thing I'll post either. I'll post more and that's a guarantee. Anyways, review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS.**

He could practically feel her trembling next to him. The plane ride wasn't going to be too long, but something told him that that wasn't what she was jittery about.

This was Raven! He knew she had never done anything without methodically thinking it out. She was probably thinking of all the possibilities now instead of her usual beforehand planning.

He was in heaven, though. The only thing he was upset about this trip had settled itself out. He had the girl he crushed on for years right next to him, going on an, for lack of a better words, adventure of a lifetime. He knew they had had all the thrills one person could stand in ten lifetimes, and they were just skimming in their twenties.

As the two sat in first class, other people boarded the plane on much less than classy seats. Beast Boy lied when he said he had enough money. He actually had more than enough. He probably could have supported the whole team to go anywhere for the rest of their lives, if they had tagged along too. So when Raven said she had money packed to the side, he didn't even care. He wasn't going to tell her that though.

Had she really been planning leaving the Titans since they formed? He was hung over on that. Sure, she knew of her terrible future when they first joined, but what about after Trigon? Was she just thinking about leaving him – them – to pick up without her?

Suddenly, he felt a pang of guilt. That's what he was planning on doing to them. He literally told them less than twenty-four hours before he was planning to leave. _Hypocrite._

He tried to convince himself that this was different. The Titans were close to splitting up. He felt it. There was no way they couldn't just go on in this slug of depression that seemed to cloud everyone. But if Raven left first, how could it have been any different. Would he go with her?

He looked over at her. She was still looking out the window. He heard her taking deep breaths and repeating her mantra. The sun rising out of the horizon felt symbolic to Beast Boy. It felt like the new beginning he had been praying for so long. The sun reflected off of Raven beautifully. She had her civilian clothes on and was leaning against the window. It reminded him of how she leaned on him last night. He needed that. Confirmation that it was okay from at least one person for him to go. The rest threatened, pleaded and bargained to have him stay. He felt proud that he didn't give in, a little happy that they were trying so hard to have him, and a little sad that he is leaving.

He hadn't planned anything for the future besides some places he wanted to go to. He hadn't really thought about coming back even though he might, even if it's just for a brief time.

The pilot came on and told everyone to prepare for leaving. Raven gave a sigh and turned to look at Beast Boy. He met her gaze. She looked unsure and a little scared. He decided to give her a little bit of comfort by grabbing her hand and squeezing it before she squeezed it right back. She leaned her head down on his shoulder. He relished the moment by giving her a little peck on the top of her head.

They were ready for anything.

**So this is my Play-Doh. I will be fiddling with this. Thank you all for the comments. I really appreciate it. And just so you know a bit about me, I'm twenty and am currently in school (and a girl, to whoever was unsure about that.) So if the postings aren't consistent, blame school… This is my thanks to you all for encouraging this story. More chapters will be longer, but I wanted something from the plane. Thanks again! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS**

The air was crisp. Hawaii was gorgeous, sure, but nothing compared to breathing in a breath of true beach air. At the tower, they were surrounded by the beach, but it didn't seem as crisp. It was almost like a lake rather than an ocean because of the lack of scenery that the ocean gives off when you're around it. Whatever it was, Raven enjoyed it. She just had to sit and think for a moment.

Damn, Beast Boy knew how to pick them. He was currently getting their bags since Raven was soaking in the rays. When he finally came back raven turned to him and put a soft smile on her face.

"This is beyond expectation," Raven said approvingly. Beast Boy grinned at her. He handed her bag to her and they hopped into a cab that was sitting there. He had a sign that read "Garfield Logan".

"I reserved it under my real name. I really didn't want anyone to be holding up a sign I was coming," Beast Boy said, slightly blushing. He really had this all figured out. Raven came along expecting he had half-assed it as usual, but she was pleasantly surprised to see that everything was in order.

"Where did you reserve a room?" She asked. That had been bugging her, considering she was a last minute plus one. He paled.

"Well, only the best place. There's a big bed, but only one…" He seemed like he was trying to work it out in his head. She smiled.

"I'm sure they'll have a couch for me," she said, climbing into the back of the taxi. He rushed in after her.

"No, no, no. I'm taking the couch. You can have the bed. I'll be fine. Please, Rae." He seemed to be pleading. Raven almost laughed.

"Beast Boy, please, I feel like I'm intruding as it is. Please let me have the couch and let this be settled," she tried to be stern but also tried to meet his tone of pleading.

"No, Raven! I'm taking the couch."

"We'll see about that," she said.

"Raven, please let me do the polite thing! You're not even intruding. I want you here as much as you want to be here. Please, Rave," he pleaded, looking at her dead in the eye. It made her go weak. She almost gave in. She heaved a sigh.

"No."

"Rae, you're being impossible!"

"No, I'm not. You are. I am the one who suddenly decided to barge in with you!"

"What? No you didn't! I want you to be here!" Raven rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Beast Boy. A couple hours ago you were wanting to leave me, now here I am." She was becoming quite annoyed with him. She still felt hurt that he was going to leave her and possibly never come back.

"Raven, why would you say that?" He looked hurt. Like he had gotten punched in the stomach.

"Because it's true," she started. She was feeling overwhelmed with emotions from both herself and him. "You would have left. I felt you're emotions. You were thinking about never coming back!"

Beast Boy stared at her. It confirmed her words. She sat back in her seat, and felt stumped. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. After several seconds, he spoke.

"I would have come back for you," he said. She scoffed. _Great excuse. _"I'm serious! Don't act like you weren't thinking the same as I was. Raven, I was wanting you to come. You were the only one I wanted to come with me. Fuck the others. I wanted you. Just you."

Raven looked at him. He was looking at her with sincerity that couldn't be faked. She softened.

"Why?"

He leaned into his seat, knowing he had won. He grinned, and slightly blushed.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he teased. She huffed a quick sigh. Narrowing her eyes at him.

"I'm taking the bed." She felt happy saying that sentence. Closure.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," he said looking at her.

**Another short one. Damn, I need to get on top of my game. I really do have more to add, but it had nothing to do with this scene. I want it to be like little snippets but I also want them to go in a story mode sort of way. You know?**

**Anyways, here's my next pathetic attempt at a chapter. The next one should be longer. Way longer.**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS.**

Raven woke up the next morning with something warm next to her. She looked over to see the green changeling next to her curled up as a cat. She sighed but smiled to herself. She flipped over completely and looked at him for a while. Behind him was a giant balcony that showed a big sunrise peeking through the horizon giving the beach below a warm glow.

Safe to say, she was in heaven. She reached out for him and pet his head gently as he reacted immediately and nuzzled his head into her hand even more. His eyes opened to see Raven softly smiling. He morphed into a human and just laid next to her. He knew she probably wanted an explanation, but he lost his words since her hand was still on his cheek.

"That couch is the most uncomfortable thing on the planet," he remarked with a grin. She slightly chuckled and removed her hand, rolling onto her back.

"Thank God it's a big bed. I guess we'll just have to share." She smirked to herself. She put her attention back to him. "What's the plan for today anyways?"

"Breakfast?" He suggested. "They're serving it downstairs for a few hours. Then I was thinking about hitting the beach!"

Raven just simply nodded. She felt too comfortable to get up and get ready. He seemed the same, but his inner-child was ready to get to the beach. He was practically bouncing. She suddenly heard a buzzing noise behind her. They both turned to her night stand to see her communicator vibrating. She looked at Beast Boy uneasily.

"Should I answer it?" She felt nervous what his answer might be. His eyes softened at the sight of her unease.

"Only if you want. We can always talk to them later," he remarked. She reached over and turned it off with a big sigh. Her stupid nerves couldn't shake the possibility of them in some sort of danger.

She shook her head, trying to clear the thought. Jumping to worst case scenario will not help her. Instead, she got up and went to the restroom. Beast Boy just watched her. He flopped over and listened to the sweet tide that was loud enough to hear inside. _Maybe I'll surf today too._

When Raven came out of the bathroom several minutes later, Beast Boy jumped in shock. He must have dozed off.

"Lazy. Get up. We have to go eat," Raven said sitting down on the bed. She had mid-thigh shorts on with a flowy purple top on. It was obvious that there was a bathing suit on underneath.

Beast Boy got up and followed the steps to the place where she had just entered. He came out in half the time it took her in his swim trunks and a tank on. He saw raven in the same place he'd left her, except her communicator was in her hand. She was staring at it intently.

He had enough of this. He walked over to her and grabbed the communicator and threw it onto the bed. He met her gaze that was filled with confusion and anger.

_If looks could kill._

He grabbed both of her hands and knelt down in front of her, looking straight into her eyes. She softened.

"Tonight. We will call them tonight. But for right now, we're going to do what we should have done a long time ago and go do whatever the hell we want! not what others expect us to do."

Raven grinned and nodded.

"Let's go." She said, standing up with one of his hands still in hers. They continued like that until the buffet.

The sunrays were a little too bright for Raven. She delicately pulled out her sunglasses, as did the changeling next to her and put them on. Beast Boy took her hand and started making a dash for the ocean. Knowing where this was going, she started protesting.

"Beast Boy! No, I want to sit on the beach! Not go into the ocean! No!" He looked back and grinned at her. He stopped.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're getting in that damn ocean. Even if it's just a moment. You have to." She huffed. She put her things down on a chair that was owned by the hotel they were staying at and started taking off the clothes she had on over the swim suit. Beast Boy reciprocated by taking off his tank and looked at her before they started walking.

"Call me Gar," he said with a slight blush. She looked at him and nodded.

"As long as that means I'm still Raven," she remarked. He threw his head back in laughter and grabbed her hand once again.

Without any protesting, she stayed in the water for a solid hour before stating she had enough. He was very happy to say the least. She willingly stayed in the water with him. He knew she had a blast, even if that's not the terminology she would use.

Once they both cycled through the showers, they both laid on the bed, Raven reading and Beast Boy playing a handheld game. They stayed like that for hours. Beast Boy broke the silence after a while.

"Go put something nice on," he said, getting up. Raven looked at him puzzled.

"What?"

"You heard me. I have a surprise for you." He went into the small living room and told her he was going to get dressed to.

Raven got dressed, still a little anxious as to what this "surprise" might be. It wasn't like him to do something like this out of the blue. Still, she followed his directions and left the bedroom into the living room where he sat in a button up shirt. She came out in a long black simple dress. She even put on a light dust of makeup. He got up and offered his arm to her. She took it and they left to go to the surprise.

**So, next chapter shouldn't be this hard to write since I set myself up. I've been really ill, so writing has been spotty at best. Hopefully, I can start doing this more often. **

**Anyhow, if you could please review, I would appreciate it. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Beast Boy was bouncing with excitement. Raven almost felt nauseous by the amount of energy that was bouncing off of him. Still, she was excited as well. She knew that by how excited he was, she was in for a treat.

"That good of a surprise, huh?" She asked once they were in the taxi. He looked at her and grinned.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he said teasingly. She chuckled. She leaned into his arm that was already around her. She was coming to terms on how she turned her life upside down in the matter of a day and a half. Yet, she was completely satisfied. Even though she had no idea what tomorrow would hold, she was fine. It was amazing how a companion could change the thought of just not knowing. She knew if she was doing all of this on her own, she would feel completely lost. She felt safe.

The taxi pulled up along a pier. She was amazed that it was such a short ride. She gazed down the pier. It looked abandoned except for one detail.

Further down the pier, there was a soft, warm glow that was very inviting. Beast Boy sprung out of the car and ran to her side to open the door for her. He held out his hand to her. She managed to suppress a blush and gladly took it. He guided her down the pier with her cold hand in his.

The closer they got, the clearer the surprise became. At the end of the pier, there was an arch with a table and two chairs set up. On the table appeared to be a full dinner that could make the fullest stomach growl for more.

Raven looked to Beast Boy for answers, but he just gave her a smile. After reaching the table, she opened his mouth for an explanation.

"This is just a thank you. I am really happy you came along, because without you, I feel that this trip would be worthless."

Raven struggled to understand the full depth of his words. She looked up to see that he had already taken his chair.

"I'm impressed. I really don't know what to say," Raven struggled.

"I don't want you to say anything. I just want you to enjoy this." Raven was taken aback by an earlier statement.

"A thank you? Why the hell would you need to give me a thank you?"

"Because without you, this trip wouldn't had been worth it. I would be in a shock for a few weeks probably not doing anything worthwhile. I don't know, I guess everyone needs someone to go on these sorts of things with. I'm glad you made me see that." Beast boy was now staring at the ground. Raven was looking at him intently and took his hand gently again.

"I think that's very wise of you. _Garfield." _He looked up and smirked at her.

"Well, dinner awaits." He said gesturing to the table of food. He politely pulled out her chair for her and then took his own. She smiled at his gestures. She knew what this meant. What the real meaning behind all this was. She smiled at the secret meaning behind the two of them.

"Can I admit something?" She looked up to see him staring intensely. She carefully nodded. "Okay, well bare with me for a moment, but I just want to say that if I had to choose a Titan to spend this so called vacation with, I'm glad to say, I would choose you, and thank God you came. I just am saying that even if we have had a weird relationship in the past, I think that this is where you and I are supposed to be. Here."

Beast Boy thought about what he said trying to decide if he put it the way he wanted to. Raven reeled at what he said. She loved it.

"I think that somehow, this trip is how we are supposed to spend our time," Beast Boy said as he poured a glass of champagne into two glasses and handed one to her. They both lingered at the sensation of their fingers touching. "So here is to the trip that will eventually end in a great way. Some how, some way, this is going to be for us. Not for people who want us."

Raven blushed and brought her glass to his. The rest of the dinner was spent eating great food that Raven didn't know came from, but wanted to add that to the mystery between them.

Beast Boy suddenly stood up and went against the pier. He took out his phone and put a song with a nice comforting melody to it. Then he went back to the table, to Raven's side.

"May I have this dance?" _Oh, what the hell._ Raven thought. She was stirring with so much emotion that she didn't feel anything.

She stood and he glided her to a pretty good size spot and swayed with her.

"This… I really don't know what to say." Raven said for the first time in at least an hour.

"I told yo-" He began.

"I need to come clean." Raven flushed at what she just said. There was no turning back. She put her head on his shoulder to avoid looking at him. "I didn't come because I wanted to go on this trip. I came because I couldn't imagine you just leaving."

Beast Boy brought up her head. He didn't delay what he did it for. He brought in his lips to hers and kissed her. Slowly, gently, but enough to tell her how much he appreciated her. Funny thing was, Raven reciprocated. They're kiss slowly built up to something more. It wasn't just for affection. It was hidden tension between the two that built up.

Beast Boy broke it, gasping for air. They both were and they were holding each other like their lives depended on it.

"We wanted to make this memorable, right?" Beast Boy asked with his forehead against hers. Suddenly,he moved. Raven wasn't sure of the movement until he was in the position that he needed to be in.

On one knee.

"Raven, we are making this trip insane. I want this," he suddenly had a surge of confidence. "What we just did? That is what I want. I want that with you. I want to be able to wake up together and see that we are both in it for the long run. Now what I'm proposing is we get married. You and me, together. Because I want you."

Raven let emotions show that she told herself she would never show. She smiled and cried hard she brought him up into another kiss and then whispered almost silently, "_Yes."_

**Consider that mic dropped. I wasn't planning on this happening, but hey, you let the story take you, ya know? Anyways, I'm going to put this story on the back burner for a while and focus on what the hell I'm going to do for BBRae week… Thank you alll so much and please review!**


End file.
